


I'll never go away

by chenglian



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenglian/pseuds/chenglian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>队长和中士的故事，大概是就是pwp</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll never go away

大雨漫天，冲刷着岩石和草木，轰隆隆的雷声在峡谷里回荡。

他们已经在山里行走了整整一天，膝盖以下浸在水里，疲惫着拖动双腿往前走着。Steve在最前面领路，不时的劈断挡住去路的植物藤蔓。翻过这座山，他们离下一个据点不远了。而眼下的情况是，他们需要找到安稳的隐蔽所，躲过这场暴雨。

“上帝，我是如此想念在太阳下暴晒站军姿的日子。”Dugan抹掉满脸的雨水，不过没什么用。

“我敢打赌，我们现在随手一捞就能抓到鱼。”

Jim的话让一行人一阵哄笑。

“我的脚已经成为发酵面包了，可以当鱼饵。”Falsworth打趣道。

Steve往后望了一眼，走在队伍最后的Bucky刚好也抬头看向他，即使隔着重重的雨帘Steve也看清了他在朝他笑。

他继续往前走，脑海里回忆着路线，大声说着，“再坚持一会儿士兵们，我们马上就到歇脚地了。”

“队长，我们完全还可以坚持三天三夜。”Dugan喊道。

“没错队长，请继续带领我们前进吧！”

后来他们终于走出被雨水淹没的坑洼地势，在崎岖不平的小径里前行了一段时间后，找到了一处裂谷，可以容下数人的山洞。他们收集了一堆干燥的枯木枝叶生起火，脱下衣服烘干。

Steve脱下上衣时，还是引来了众人的惊叹声，比如强壮有力啊比如硬汉十足啊比如姑娘们不喜欢队长才怪之类的话。

Bucky在一旁笑得不行，他就喜欢看Steve窘迫的不知所措的样子，就比如现在，他的队长正犹豫着要不要脱裤子。

Dugan撞了下Bucky的肩膀，“队长以前真的很瘦弱？我无法想象。”

“嗯，那时候我都可以毫不费力的给他来个公主抱。”Bucky说着还冲Steve挤了挤眼睛。

“Bucky！”Steve毅然决然的决定不脱裤子了。

“真的假的。”脱得只剩下裤衩的众人都凑到Bucky面前，一副不可置信的表情。

“当然啊，有次他发高烧一天一夜都没有退下去，我就那样抱他跑去的医院，可吓坏我了。”

Bucky现在想起来还心有余悸，那时候他将Steve抱在怀里，太轻了，轻的像羽毛。他不知道喊了多少声Steve的名字，让他保持清醒，就差甩他一巴掌了。他可是要保护Steve一辈子的，他跑得肺要炸了，血腥味快要涌出喉咙，他跑得腿没有知觉了，但是他不会停下，他要保护他，他才不会让Steve因为一次感冒就这样离他而去。

“真佩服队长，又勇敢又坚毅。”

Bucky微微扬起脸，听着队友们不停地夸赞他的Steve，心里乐开了花。

Steve沉浸在回忆里，注意到Bucky的目光后，对他笑了笑，他看到Bucky的眼睛里闪耀着自豪和骄傲，那是他再熟悉不过的眼神。

小时候Bucky总是流露出这样的眼神，仿佛是不经意的，自然而然的。在他向别人介绍Steve时，“这是SteveRogers，我的朋友，我最好的哥们。”，在Steve考试又得了第一时，在Steve打赢了欺负女孩子的混蛋时，在Steve又一次战胜了疾病时，在Steve长高了那么一丢丢的时候。

“可是现在看来，Bucky你和队长站一起，你成了被公主抱的那一个了吧。”

Dugan刚说完，大家又爆发出一阵笑声。

“喂喂喂，我也有肌肉的好不好。”Bucky向他们展示了一下八块腹肌。

“我们都有啊。”

“别小看我，现在我照样可以公主抱。”

瞬间，众人齐刷刷的看向队长。

“呃...”Steve摸了摸鼻子，“我想他可以的。”

“哈哈哈队长，不带你这么护犊子的。”Falsworth坐到石头上，喝下一大口酒，满意的咂咂嘴。

其他人也跟着笑，纷纷围着火堆坐下，说队长护犊子又不是一天两天的事情了。

“哪里的事，分明是我一直罩着他好吧。”Bucky穿上Steve丢过来的还有些潮湿的衬衣，“他不喝酒你们还一个劲灌他，谁给他挡的酒。”

“停下停下，我们错了老大。”Jim忍着笑抽出一包烟，挨个递给队友，Steve和一样以往笑着拒绝了。

Bucky将香烟放到火堆上方引燃，他还没尝到味道就被Steve一把抢走了，有些发凉的指尖划过他的唇边。

“你这几天肺里不好，别抽了。”Steve抽了一口，烟雾里的眼神懒懒散散，暗在阴影里半张脸。

他的动作突然，Bucky一时没反应过来，盯着Steve的眼睛半天没说话，最后轻轻笑起来，眼睛弯成月牙，“好吧，你欠我一支烟。”

“看，能制住Bucky的只有队长。”Dugan朝他们几个挤眉弄眼，比了个大拇指。

一阵哄笑后，开始喝酒聊姑娘聊家庭。

雨势渐减，Steve站在山洞边缘，望着散发深蓝色的山林抽完了那支烟。  
“你发什么呆。”Bucky走到他旁边，伸出胳膊揽住了他的肩。

潮湿的布料覆在Steve的皮肤，比他身上任何地方都要热，他感觉到Bucky的脉搏在加速。

Steve看着那双湖绿的眼睛愣了一会儿，笑着动了动双唇。

Bucky知道他说的是“在想你”，天知道他现在有多想吻这位金发蓝眼的队长，可是他不能。

现在的Steve多少还是和以前不大一样，他觉得Steve比以前更爱说话，他的意思是，Steve喜欢在两个人的时候说一些恋人之间说的话，要说是情话吧，也不算是。他说的正义凛然，仿佛在政坛面对国旗宣誓一样，那副英俊的表情总会让Bucky心脏突突的跳上一阵子，当然他心里可是跟吃了蜜糖一样，他把Steve的变化归功于风流成性的Barnes中士的调教。

Steve现在越来越黏他这件事是真的，除了打仗和开会可能会离开他，基本上都会将Bucky牢牢锁定在他的视线范围里，眼神里的独占欲在人多的时候才会收敛。

有次Bucky被Dugan喊去喝酒，一杯还没喝完就被寻来的Steve给喊走了。他拽住Bucky的手腕，力度没有控制好，那圈红痕过了两天才消下去。为此Steve说了无数次抱歉，即使Bucky一再表示没事。

暴雨停的时候已经是夜里十一点多了，Bucky收拾好行装，背起他的狙击枪对一行人说，“我出去巡夜，说不定还能打两只野味回来。”

“我和你一起。”Steve将两把手枪佩戴在腰间，追上Bucky。

其他人早习惯了队长和中士的相处模式，附和着说了句注意安全，继续精神抖擞的打牌。

 

 

山间小路乱石杂陈，夜空亮了很多，不时的飞过一两只鸟。

他们在确认了裂谷附近的安全之后，开始往外走，深林里有不少的萤火虫，在苍苍茫茫的绿叶里发着光晕。

Bucky的军靴踩在坑洼里，溅起一片水花。他贪婪呼吸着新鲜的空气，一旁的Steve牵住他的手腕，噙着笑说，走这么急做什么。

Bucky任由他牵着，也不说话，两个人走到河畔停下来，漫天遍地的芦苇比他们还要高，快要将他们淹没。

Steve找了一块比较干燥的地方，脱了衣服铺在上面，示意Bucky坐下。

Bucky大大咧咧的躺到Steve的腿上，伸了个懒腰。他眯着眼睛伸出手，抚上Steve的颊侧。

“你的金发快让我睁不开眼睛了。”

“那真可惜，你本可以看到我眼里的你的。”Steve温暖的手掌轻轻覆住Bucky的手背。

Bucky笑了声，他控制不住自己，无论是想到Steve还是看到Steve，不由自主的就会笑出来。有时候只是笑，有时候会笑出声。

Steve看着Bucky眼角的笑纹，看着那双小鹿般的眼睛在夜色里熠熠生辉，忽然冒出一个想法，那是他的，谁也别想看到。

他俯下身吻住Bucky的眼睛，从上衣口袋里摸索出一条领带。

“你为什么...会带这。”Bucky有些诧异的将眼神从那条军服领带转移到Steve脸上。

那是Steve的军装领带，Steve穿着那身修整的军服，正直，禁欲，可以迷倒一个镇子的姑娘。

Bucky经常给Steve系领带，多数情况下，系好的领带都会在缠绵的吻里被Steve急急忙忙的松解掉。等到结束亲吻后，Bucky又不得不嘀咕着埋怨着，重新给他系好。

那双清澈的蓝眼睛黯了黯，沉默着将领带横过Bucky的眼睛，在他的脑后打了个结。

Bucky感觉到那双有力的手轻轻揉了揉他的头发，然后覆上他的额头，手心发烫，像刚刚从烤箱里拿出的草莓派一样烫。接着发烫的手游移到耳畔，摩挲着他柔软的耳垂。

Steve另一只手穿过Bucky的腰侧，毫不费力的将他从自己腿上捞起来，让他跨坐在自己身上。

Bucky无意识的舔了舔上唇，他什么也看不到。

他听到水珠滴落河面的声音，鸟儿振翅的声音，芦苇被微风吹得晃来晃去的声音。

他闻得到Steve的须后水的味道，夹杂着空气里湿润的草木气息。

他听到自己的心脏在扑通扑通跳着，吞噬掉他喉咙里发出的声音。他想要喊Steve的名字，却张着嘴巴说不出来。

Steve知道他在紧张，他咬住他的唇，用牙尖一点一点的触碰，温和的安抚他的情绪。Bucky以前和他一起分享的果冻布丁就是这样的味道，甜的，甜到发疯，软的，软到发狂。

他低哑的呢喃小鹿的名字，  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
一遍又一遍。

Bucky伸出胳膊环住Steve的脖颈，不厌其烦的回答他，“我知道。”

Steve闭着眼睛轻蹭着恋人的脸，再次封住他的嘴唇，纠缠着他的舌头。一手从Bucky的衣角探进去，抚摸着他的后背，游离到肩胛骨停住，用力的按压下去，让Bucky控制不住的绷紧了身子。

Bucky被Steve推倒在地，他的唇舌仍然被侵略着，只能发出阵阵呜咽声。他的呼吸开始灼热，他揪住Steve的衣领，双手贴上结实的胸口才渐渐放松下来。Steve暂时放开Bucky的嘴唇，轻轻啃噬着他的肩颈，灼热的呼吸散开在他的锁骨,“我想你...”

Bucky浑身颤抖着解开Steve的腰带，金属碰撞的声音在寂静的河边格外清晰。他一边享受着亲吻，一边伸入Steve的裤子，抚摸上渗出液体的前端，性器在他的手里又粗涨了些许。

Steve分开他的双腿，抚弄着股间探进后穴里两根手指。

“...唔嗯。”Bucky猛不丁的吃痛，下意识的握紧手掌，忘了他手里的性器。

这下让Steve微微皱眉，他舔舐着恋人的喉结，随即又笑起来，亲了亲他的鼻尖，“乖。”

在他探入第三根手指的时候，Bucky有些犯晕，他想要靠在Steve肩上睡觉，可是当下的情境里他又不可能睡得着，事实上，他快要融化了，他快要被Steve撩拨的融化了。他衣衫不整，乳首红肿不堪，上衣半挂在身上，裤子被褪到膝盖，他都不知道Steve什么时候将他的裤子褪下的，而Steve只是将他的性器释放出来，腰间的博莱塔手枪仍然佩戴的完完整整，这不公平，这太不公平了。

“Steve...”Bucky看不到Steve，只能凭着感觉找落点，他能想象到那双蓝眼睛里汹涌起黑色的风浪，“你知道吗，你就是个小混蛋。”

Steve重重的顶进又抽出，重复好几次。

空虚感和酥麻感从尾椎蔓延至Bucky的全身，他的脚趾麻痒着蜷起来，混进柔软的泥土和青草里。他知道Steve故意的，想要让他求饶，想让他求着操他。Bucky不想顺从他，咬的嘴唇快要破了，他就想知道谁能逞过谁。以前他都是顺从着Steve，结果被操的惨兮兮，太可怕了。

然而Bucky没有想过他这样做只会适得其反，只会让Steve变本加厉。

Steve一手抱住他的腰，一手捏住他的下巴：“不听话了？”

Bucky的反驳全被淹没在呜咽的抽噎里，他被狠狠的顶撞起来，力道刺激的他理智全无，脸颊浮现出淡淡的红晕，细细的汗珠粘住了额间的棕色碎发。

“说你喜欢我。”

“...嗯...不。”Bucky的双手在Steve后背胡乱抓着，他的腿间已经湿答答一片，控制不住的夹紧Steve的身体。

系在他脑袋后面的领带结被轻轻抓住，身体被带的微微后仰。

“说。”

Bucky继续咬着唇摇头，他固执起来和Steve一个脾气。

Steve将Bucky翻了个身从背后进入他，左手绕过他的腰际，从腹部移到胸前的粉嫩，肆意反复的揉捏着，下身继续抽插他，顶磨他。

Bucky的欢愉多过羞耻，他被顶撞的低哑轻啊着，他的脑袋被按在地上，青草擦过他的鼻梁和侧脸。他每一秒的呼吸都在紊乱着，他想，他快要被Steve折磨疯了，他喜欢他，又不想说喜欢他，他喜欢这感觉，又不愿承认。他喜欢被Steve蒙住眼睛，他甚至想要被他绑住手脚。

穴口阵阵收缩，紧紧吞含绞动着Steve的性器，断断续续的呻吟从Bucky的喉咙里渗出来。

Steve贴紧他的后背，修长的腿纠缠着他的，喘着粗气在耳边问，“说不说，嗯？”

Bucky继续呜咽着摇头，接着嘴被堵上，Steve热切的亲吻他，带着怜惜和爱意，吻得他无法呼吸才肯放开。

“停下...”  
Bucky喘着气还没说完，又被吻住了。Steve吸吮着他的软舌，扫过他口腔里的每一个角落，牙齿碰撞到一起，嘴唇被咬破也不想放过他，只想吻他，只想要他，BuckyBarnes的一切都是他的。

“我...我...喜欢...你。”

Bucky的泪水从被领带蒙住的眼睛里流出来，他当然喜欢Steve，天知道是从什么时候开始的。他喜欢看Steve，他看Steve的时候，Steve在削铅笔，在作画，在喝牛奶，在闭着眼睛轻嗅那朵玫瑰花，在看着布鲁克林大桥上盛开的烟花。他喜欢Steve身上清浅的牛奶味道，他喜欢Steve笑起来的样子，他喜欢Steve的一切。他和女孩们约会时想着的那个瘦小的金发男孩，他在自慰时浮现的是那双澄澈的蓝眼睛和那一具精瘦白皙的身体，他在梦里梦到的也是那个固执的正直的小狮子，那个邪恶的从不循规蹈矩的小混蛋。

“我也喜欢你。”Steve吻着他的眼泪，隔着丝质布料的领带亲吻他的眼睛，“一直都喜欢你。我从来没有喜欢过任何人，SteveRogers只喜欢BuckyBarnes，只有你一个人。”

Steve将Bucky抱紧在怀中，他为自己刚才的粗蛮感到愧疚和歉意，他也不知道为什么，他只是害怕，他害怕失去他，他想要占有他，他想要将Bucky禁锢在他的世界里，这样Bucky才不会受伤害，他要保护他，他必须要保护他。他甚至不想让别人看到Bucky，不想让别人触碰Bucky。

“你只能属于我。”Steve解开绑住Bucky眼睛的领带，指尖抚上泛红的眼角，沉静温和的开口，“不要离开我。”

Bucky的表情茫然得可爱，眉眼柔软的笑起来，是只属于Steve的那种懒洋洋的笑，眼睛里流淌着最干净的灵魂，他调整着姿势抱紧Steve，“我怎么可能离开你，我是不会离开你的。”

Steve想，那双眼睛他真的不想让别人看到。

雨又开始淅淅沥沥的下起来，朦朦胧胧的落到河面，落到漂浮的芦花上，落到他们身上。整个世界一片寂静，他们也不知道做了多久，在轻飘飘薄雾般的雨里，反正他们有的是时间。

 

第二日启程时晴空万里，Bucky依然是走在队伍最后，一行人走了没一会儿，Steve忽然从前边走回来。

“怎么了？”Bucky正在系鞋带，抬头看Steve。

Steve蹲下身，捧住他的脸轻轻吻住，他的宽阔背影几乎遮住了Bucky整个人，没人看得到他们在做什么。

一吻完毕，Bucky气息紊乱的被Steve拉着站起来。

“Barnes中士，准备好跟着Rogers队长赴汤蹈火了吗？”Steve有些紧张，上帝啊，他要紧张坏了。

Bucky整理好Steve的衣领，看着他的眼睛笑起来，“我跟定他了。”

 

fin.


End file.
